communitytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Dowód
aj lasj laksj laksjdd la inny dowód asjsd oad oa apOIS CAS.dowi qowd oisasjc /OII DOaiisj c skdjf lsdkj lskdjflll \scriptstyle\left(\frac{1}{2} \left(x - \frac{1}{x}\right)\right)^2 + 1 = \left(\frac{1}{2} \left(x + \frac{1}{x}\right)\right)^2, akjsh alsdfh alskdfh aljksdfhsdj laskdj lskdj lsdj flintegers \scriptstyle (a,b,c) such that \scriptstyle a^2+b^2=c^2 dlfkj gldfj gldjf lg j dflgj Konstrukcja Zgodnie z oznaczeniami jak na rysunku obok prostopadłą do prostej \scriptstyle AB w punkcie \scriptstyle P kreśli się za pomocą cyrkla i linijki w następujący sposób: krok 1: nakreślić okrąg o środku \scriptstyle P, w celu znalezienia na prostej \scriptstyle AB punktów \scriptstyle A^' i \scriptstyle B^' równoodległych od \scriptstyle P; krok 2: nakreślić okręgi o środkach w \scriptstyle A' oraz \scriptstyle B', które przechodzącą przez \scriptstyle P; punkt \scriptstyle Q będzie oznaczać drugi z punktów przecięcia tych okręgów; krok 3: połączyć \scriptstyle P oraz \scriptstyle Q, aby skonstruować szukaną prostopadłą \scriptstyle PQ. Aby udowodnić, że \scriptstyle PQ rzeczywiście jest prostopadła do \scriptstyle AB wystarczy skorzystać z twierdzenia o przystawaniu BBB dla trójkątów \scriptstyle QPA^' oraz \scriptstyle QPB^', które zapewnia o równości miar kątów \scriptstyle OPA^' i \scriptstyle OPB^'. Następnie korzystając z twierdzenia o przystawaniu BKB dla trójkątów \scriptstyle OPA^' oraz \scriptstyle OPB^' otrzymuje się równość miar kątów \scriptstyle POA i \scriptstyle POB. to było proste. Teraz coś trudniejszego, co pokaże nam pożytek wynikający ze stosowania niekoniecznie równych wag: Ukryta treść: \scriptstyle \sqrt{(b + c)(2a + b + c)} + \sqrt{(a + c)(a + 2b + c)} + \sqrt{(a + b)(a + b + 2c)} \le 2\sqrt{2} \sqrt{(b + c)(2a + b + c)} + \sqrt{(a + c)(a + 2b + c)} + \sqrt{(a + b)(a + b + 2c)} \le 2\sqrt{2} dla nieujemnych a,b,c sumujących się do 1. Nie jest to zbyt trudna nierówność i można ją rozwiązać na kilka sposobów. Przepiszmy ją jako: Co nam się nasuwa? Może spróbujmy z funkcją wklęsłą : na mocy nierówności między średnimi kwadratową i arytmetyczną otrzymamy co daje nam zaskakująco łatwe... Czy aby na pewno nierówność Jensena była konieczna? Nie! Nasza pierwsze przekształcenie jest równoważne nierówności między średnimi arytmetyczną a kwadratową, którą przy okazji udowodniliśmy dla przypaku 3 zmiennych, a w naturalny sposób dostajemy na tacy dowód dla zmiennych. Nie należy szaleć i wpychać Jensena tam gdzie nie jest konieczny, choćby dlatego że liczenie pochodnej nie jest zbyt twórcze ani przyjemne, a poza tym elementarny dowód jest bardziej czytelny. Napisałem o kilku metodach i oto kolejna z nich: Tak samo jak pomysł rozważania funkcji jest niezbyt odkrywczy, również wydaje się być naturalnym wyborem. I rzeczywiście - jest ona wklęsła i wszystko pasuje. Jest o tyle lepsza że scala dwa kroki z poprzedniego rozwiązania w jeden. Wspomniałem o nie-równych wagach. Otóż mniej oczywisty jest pomysł zapisania naszej nierówności jako: możemy zastosować nierówność Jensena dla wklęsłej funkcji z wagami : Ładnie. Ale skąd to się wzięła ta funkcja? Można by rzec: znikąd, ale jest to prosty przykład zastosowania fajnej i przydatnej metody: zapisać jedną stronę jako sumę wyrażeń postaci aby po zastosowaniu nierówności Jensena alphy nam się poskracały a zostały tylko interesujące nas zmienne